


Dark Eyes and Bright Hearts

by theLilyBird



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU - Domestic, F/M, Just Christmas Nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9280595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theLilyBird/pseuds/theLilyBird
Summary: I wanted to do something for the holidays including some domestic Mercykill so here it is like over a week late. I'm sorry babes.





	

She's younger and brighter like the moon lighting up the night that's become his world. He'd long surrendered to his fate; surrendered to his living hell. Then along came Angela Ziegler and along with her came happiness he'd not felt since his death. 

“Gabriel, you're staring again,” she says softly with her back turned as she sets the table. “And don't say you're not, because I can feel your eyes on me.”

He chuckles and leans further against the back of the sofa. “There's worse things I could be doing,” he says idly, watching the gentle sway of her hips as she moves around the dining table.

“Uh huh,” she agrees with a nod. “You really know how to charm a girl.”

“It worked on you, didn't it?” he questions, crossing his arms. To be completely honest he's not sure what he did to deserve her.

She smiles, looking up from her work and at him. “Don't you have something you should be doing?”

“Yeah.  _ You _ ,” he says with a wicked grin. 

The sweet laughter that erupts from her is like a gift from god. No one should be capable of such perfection. “I meant cooking, love. They'll be here soon. Shouldn't you be in the kitchen watching your masterpiece?”

He sighs, “I am watching a masterpiece.”

She places her hands on her hips and watches him carefully. “Enough sweet talk. I'm not having you ruin this. We never get to host Christmas.”

“That's because we live in a two bedroom apartment and don't have the space for twenty-three people. Why did Ana let you host this again?” he questions. 

“You're ruining it, Gabriel,” she says with a frown.

He holds his hands up in surrender. “Okay, Ange. I'll go take care of dinner.”

While he loves Angela with all his heart or what's left of it at least she can't cook to save her life. Thus leaving the task of cooking Christmas dinner to him. Not that he minds. Cooking has always been a bit of an escape for him ever since childhood. His mother taught him and he'd tried to teach Angela, which quickly became a disaster that nearly burned the place to the ground.

Their tiny kitchen isn't really equipped to serve twenty-three people, but Gabriel makes due. 

When guests start arriving he hides in their kitchen with excuses of watching the food to avoid the sidelong glances he’ll receive. While everyone plays along like it’s not weird that their dead friend has started dating Overwatch’s Angel, Gabriel knows when they look at him they see the Reaper he once was. He doesn't blame them. Really. He understands. That doesn't change the fact that he doesn't want to put himself in the position to be gawked at and whispered about.

He can't hide forever, though. Soon Angela comes to help him serve dinner and when she catches the look on his face she sighs sadly. She can read him like a book.

“Gabriel, you're perfect. Don't worry about them. They're still your friends. They still care about you,” she says, placing her hand on his shoulder in what is supposed to be a comforting gesture.

“Ange they still see Reaper when they look at me,” he says. “I'm not Gabriel to them. Their friend died. I'm just the man wearing his skin.”

The frown on her face is somehow defiant as she cups his face to make him look at her. “You are Gabriel Reyes. You are the love of my life and the light of my world. Nothing is going to change that. Now I understand if you don't want to go out there. I won't blame you, but they're still your friends even if they're still cautious of you. Show them why I fell in love with you,” she says sweetly, removing her hands and starting to take food into the dining room.

“I love you, Angela,” he says.

She smiles, “I love you, Gabriel.”

He puts it off for only a breath longer before he helps Angela with the varying dishes. 

There's a few seconds of staring when he enters the room but it's nothing he hadn't anticipated. Fareeha is the first one to address him and compliment his food. From there everyone else seems to relax and enjoy themselves. Dessert goes over even better with everyone stuffing themselves with pie and complimenting Gabriel's hard work.

Angela sits at the other end of the table with her eyes locked on him in her  _ I told you so _ stare. He wants to wipe the look of her face.

He rises from the table suddenly and everyone looks to him. “I was gonna wait till after new years. Thought it might be better,” he begins, shrugging and moving around the table toward Angela. He digs into his breast pocket, fingers closing around the diamond ring he'd picked out months ago. He kneels before Angela and presents the ring. “I've been waiting for the perfect time, but I don't think there's such a thing. So what I'm trying to say is: Angela Ziegler will you do me the honor of being my wife?” 

There’s giggles and murmurs all down the table as they all wait for her answer.

Angela's hands cover her face as her eyes well up. “Gabriel,” she gasps. “Of course! Yes! Yes, yes, yes!” 

Gabriel takes her hand gently from her face to slide the ring onto her finger. She immediately holds her hand out to better look at the sparkling jewel. 

Cheers erupt from the table as everyone stands and claps. Angela grins as she wraps her arms around her fiance.

“Best Christmas gift ever,” she whispers to him as she tightens her hold. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Ange.”


End file.
